Unpredictable
by EmannuellaXOX
Summary: Alex and Addison, the beginning of a relationship. New chapter added!
1. Awkward

Unpredictable

Chapter 1- _Awkward_

The day started out pretty normal at Seattle Grace Hospital. It wasn't to busy and there weren't any big disasters. Addison Montgomery just got finished checking in on a patient when she bumped in to her intern Alex Karev. Awkward. She had been trying to avoid him all day after what happened last night.

(thinking back)

She had been at Joe's thinking about, well, just everything, especially a certain intern. He had come into the bar and they talked for a little while, then she kissed him. They were talking and she grabbed his head and crushed her lips on his. They started kissing passionately, when she pulled away. She hadn't wanted to stop, but she didn't want this going any further, because she did not need to get hurt again if he didn't have the same feelings.

Over the last few months she had begun to see the softer side of Alex. He went from a cocky, to into himself intern, to a kind, caring, and sweet intern. She loved the way he was around the patients recently especially the babies. She loved how when he thought know one was watching, he would have little conversations with them, and tell them they would be alright.

Back to the point, she liked him, and her feelings towards him were growing every day. She had strong feelings that he liked her to, but she wasn't sure and she didn't want to risk it. So now she had just made things awkward by kissing him last night.

(end of thought)

"ugghh," she stammered, "sorry, I didn't see you."

"No, it's fine, I didn't see you," he said.

(awkaward silence)

"Umm, well okay, I have to go…uughh..I have a patient, that needs, ugh, checking, see you later," she said half fast, barely understandable.

Alex just stood there trying to process everything going through his head. All he thought, and dreamt, about last night was Addison. The way her lips felt on his, the smell of her perfume. He was falling, falling hard, for a certain red- haired beauty, and he had to figure out what to do about it.

Okay, first fic so I'm new at this. Review if you want to, constructive criticism is welcome, but if you don't like the story and you have nothing nice to say, just don't review, but if you like it, please review, the more people like it, the faster updates will come. Okay, thanks for reading!


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

Sorry, for those of you who thought this was a chapter. But I thought I would give a quick update.

Okay, so I know where I'm going with the next chapter, I just need to get it right down on paper first.

It's going to be set 4 months after the ferry accident, nothing has really happened between Alex and Addison, except for their moments. There is no 60 days thing with Mark and Addison. I just don't like them as a couple; she has no feelings towards him in this story.

I'm bringing in the Jane Doe that Alex saved at the wreck. Since they still haven't given her a name, I'm making one up for the purposes of this story, if they give her one, maybe I'll change it, not sure. So for now her name is going to be Hannah Phillips, idk, for some reason that popped into my head so I'm using it, she had her kid, and the kids name is Lila, again idk.

But, I'm going on vacation on Monday, so I might not have the next chapter up by then, so sorry.


	3. The Chance

**A/N- OMG, sorry it took so long to update. Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm not a typically great writer, so it was awesome to see people actually like it. **

**Now, I'm still new at this and I'm not even sure if this chapter is going to make sense, it did in my head at least. It's set 4 months after the ferry accident. The Jane Doe is Hannah Phillips, at least in my story. I'm gonna take a leap and say she was like 7 months pregnant, so she had the baby 2 months ago. She's not married or dating. She also never lost her memory.**

**So hope you like it!**

Chapter 2- The Chance

"Dr. Karev?", when Alex heard his name be called he turned around to see who it was. It was Hannah Phillips, the Jane Doe he had rescued from the ferry accident, and her daughter Lila. As soon as he saw them a smile lit his face.

"Hannah," he said, giving her a friendly hug, "what are you doing here?"

"I was bringing Lila by for her check- up," she said, looking down at her beautiful baby girl, looking so content in her stroller.

"Ooh," he said, bending over and picking up Lila's little hand in his while her little fingers tried to grasp his index finger, "look at you, you got so big."

Hannah couldn't help but smile, she had to admit, she had a crush on the young, handsome doctor ever since she was in the hospital. She owed him her life and was grateful everyday that she is still alive and with her baby daughter. She healed remarkably well, better then the doctors thought she would, only left with a few small scars, but looking just like her old self again.

While Alex was playing with the little girl, he thought of the time he spent with Hannah back when she was in the hospital. He really got to like her, he was extremely happy when she was able to go home again, but he would miss having her in the hospital. He would go to her room on lunch breaks and just talk to her and she would tell him things about herself. He just felt comfortable around her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Lila Phillips," yelled one of the nurses signaling it was time for the baby's appointment. After Alex and her caught up, he said he had to go finish up a few things, but would be there for her appointment.

Once Hannah and Lila got settled in the exam room, the nurse said it would be a few minutes until Dr. Montgomery and her intern would be in.

About five minutes later, just like nurse said, Addison and Alex walked in.

"Hello Hannah, how have you and Lila been doing?" asked Dr. Montgomery.

"We've been doing really while considering everything that happened," answered Hannah, then she smiled a warm smile at Alex, who smiled back, which didn't go unnoticed by Addison.

"Okay, I'm just going to run some blood work," said Addison. When she was done she asked Alex to bring it to the lab instead of a nurse because, well, she didn't really know why exactly, she just didn't want them in the same room together that's all, okay, maybe she was the littlest bit jealous. She had been rambling on in her head for a couple of minutes when Hannah asked if she was okay.

"Oh, yes I'm fine, I was just thinking, sorry," she answered.

"That's alright," said Hannah.

When Addison was done checking Lila, she said they were free to go, she just had to give the nurse some paperwork, and she would hear from her in a few weeks about the blood work. Hannah thanked Addison and walked out.

When Hannah was checking out with the nurse Alex showed up. Hannah told him everything went fine, and they said good- bye to one another.

**XOXXOXOXOXOXOX**

After about a 20 hour shift Addison was relieved to finally be going home. When she walked outside she just sat on the bench for a few minutes just thinking about what happened today with Alex. She _had_ been jealous, seeing the way Hannah looked at him and the way he looked at her. She had lost _her_ chance with him.

A couple minutes later someone sat beside Addison tearing her from her thoughts. It was Alex.

"Hey," he said "why are you sitting out here?"

"Just thinking," she replied.

Alex had really liked Addison, he still did, but the whole avoiding him thing pretty much answered the question she didn't like him back. He had to admit he had a small crush on Hannah, but nothing compared to his feelings for Addison.

The way Alex was looking at Addison, no it couldn't be. His eyes looked like they read what she felt for him. She couldn't be sure though. She wanted to know, desperately, so she was going to take a leap of faith here. She started to lean in to kiss him. When their lips met it felt so right to her, it was the perfect kiss. It was soft and gentle, but passionate.

Alex couldn't believe she was actually kissing him, _again_. Except this time he knew she felt the same way about him, he did about her.

At that moment Addison felt like maybe she didn't miss her chance at all.


	4. Smiles

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm sooo glad people like it.**

**Also, the reason I brought Hannah into the last chapter was just too sort of introduce her character, because I have a plan to bring her back a few chapters down the road. I'm not positive, it depends on how I end up making the story go.**

**I had really good intentions on trying to bring in some of the other characters in the last chapter, so it's not just mainly Addison and Alex the whole story, but as you can see if you read the last chapter, I didn't. So this chapter is some girl talk about Alex. **

**Thanks again to all of you for reading and reviewing, so if you like this chapter or you have any ideas or constructive criticism, please review!**

**I do not own Grey's, even though I wish I did because then there would be way more Addex, but I don't, so on with the story.**

Chapter 3- Smiles

After Alex and Addison kissed the night before, Addison had been left all smiles. She felt like maybe she had a chance at a normal and healthy relationship. While she was thinking about all of this she didn't realize someone was trying to get her attention.

"Addison!", said a slightly frustrated Callie.

"Huh, o, sorry," responded Addison, still smiling from thoughts of Alex.

"What's with all the smiling, you're kind of freaking me out," said Callie.

"What, I can't smile?", she replied.

"No, go for it, but I want to know why," said Callie.

"I can't just be happy about my life and where I ended up," said Addison with a matter-of-fact look.

"You?", retorted Callie, "No, so spill, and the truth this time."

"I kissed Karev..again,"

"I knew you liked him, whether or not he was 'the help," said Callie.

"Well fine, you win, I like him A LOT," replied Addison.

"So..I don't see the problem here," Callie said.

"Well I mean he's my intern, I don't want people to think the only reason we're together is because of Derek or anything," answered Addison.

"Who cares what they think, if you like him as much as you say it shouldn't matter," said Callie.

"Yeah, you're right, who cares what they think," replied Addison.

"Well then I think you're all set then," answered Callie.

"Now I just need to tell him that," Addison said with a hint of nervousness. She was sure that Alex wanted to start a relationship with her, she had that feeling and I mean, it was sort of obvious, but she had to be sure, and if for some reason he didn't, she would be heart- broken.

"I know what you're thinking, trust me, he wants you," said Callie.

"How are you so sure," she replied.

"Whoever can't see the sparks between you guys has some serious problems," Callie said.

"Really?", said Addison.

"Yes!", answered Callie, "Now, go find Karev and tell him what you told me."

"Fine, I'm going," Addison said, as she started looking for Alex.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Yeah, that's it for now. I know its short but its better then nothing right? So review please!**


	5. Interested

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, I'm so glad people like it! Sorry it took so long to update, but here's the next chapter.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

They almost kissed, then she kissed him, and then they kissed again. That means she must have some real feeling for him, not just strictly lust, and he could tell by the way the second kiss felt. He hoped that she knew he felt more then just some type of lust for her, yeah he told her he wasn't interested but he knew she knew that he was, very much. All of sudden someone pulled him out of his thoughts.

Thank god, she felt like she had been looking for him forever. Once she reached him she grabbed his arm and pulled him into an on- call room without even saying a word.

"Hello to you to Dr. Montgomery," said Alex who couldn't help but smirk a little.

"I need to talk to you about last night," she said.

O God, he could feel it, she was going to apologize again and say it was a mistake. He was about to say something when she interrupted him.

"I know this _thing _between us is complicated but…I..I really have feelings for you, like relationship kind of feelings," said Addison.

Alex couldn't speak, he felt all kinds of different emotions right now, surprised, happy, shocked, and confused.

Addison was getting worried when he wasn't answering.

"Okay, sorry I just thought," she started to say when Alex interrupted her this time.

"I feel the same way, I just thought _you_ didn't," said Alex.

"O, so what do we do now?" she said.

"We take it slow, see what happens," he said staring into her deep blue eyes.

"Yeah, slow," she said. Both now moving a little bit closer still gazing into the others eyes, until their lips met.

The kiss started slow and tender, showing that they wanted to be with each other. Then it got a little faster and they were kissing with more urgency. Alex pushed off her lab coat and started kissing her neck, while he was doing this Addison laced her arms around Alex's neck when they heard the door open, followed by a gasp. Anyone to walk in and see them, and it had to be her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Yes I know, short and I guess a cliffhanger. Review Please, hope you liked it!**


	6. Caught

OMG, please don't hate me! I know it's been ages since I updated but I was having some serious writers block. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but oh well. Update if you like it please!

**XOX**

"You have got to be kidding me", spoke Miranda Bailey as she opened the door to find her intern in a slightly compromising place with his attending.

"Dr. Bailey, um, I", Alex

"That makes you the fourth intern to sleep with an attending Karev, I don't want to hear it", said Bailey.

"Uh, Miranda", Said Addison as she was trying to put her lab coat back on.

"Shush, both of you. Karev, go and check on your patients. Go!", yelled Bailey.

"Miranda, just to be clear, we haven't actually slept together", Addison said. Yes, Miranda was her friend, but she could still be scared of the women.

"Addison, you know I love you, but I don't need another heartbroken intern on my hands."

"I promise, no heart broken interns. I swear", said Addison and just then her pager went off, "Uh, I got to go", and she scurried out of the room.

"These interns, their going to be the death of me", muttered Miranda under her breath.

**XOX**

Yes, I know, extremely short, but it's better then nothing right? Please review if you liked it!


End file.
